unpublished_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Tepsch
Vladislav "Vlad" Tepsch '''(also known as '''Vlad the Impaler) is the main antagonist of the unproduced prequel to the 1987 horror film The Lost Boys, titled ''The Beginning. ''He is inspired by the real life serial killer, Vlad Tepes. Background Vlad is the younger brother of Max from the original “Lost Boys” film. Vlad had lived for five hundred years and was at some point sired by his older brother. He then became an infamous serial killer who impaled his victims through stakes and was known as “The Impaler” for his methods. Biography On a ship in 1906, sailing to San Francisco, Vlad’s crate is being carried on board from Romania. Once the sun goes down, Vlad breaks from his crate and brutally murders the entire crew-impaling them onto the ship’s masts and flying off to the light house on the shore. Vlad later arrives in Santa Carla once the ship crashes into a dock-gaining the attention of the Lost Boys-David, Paul, Marco, and Lambert, for his seemingly wealthy status. The young street gangsters see him as their new victim of pick pocketing. David confronts the man as he walks down the street, and he asks the young gangster where he might stay for the night given he’s a lodger. Vlad compliments the ring on Marco’s finger that he got off the dead ship-which is actually Vlad’s, who lost it after he killed the sailors. Vlad educates the boys on his ring which is known as the comet insignia. He demands that they give him his ring back. Lambert gets ahold of Vlad’s purse, which is made of skin, and hands it to David-who finds golden coins inside. Once they refuse to him his stuff back, Vlad grabs Marco by his hand to get his ring back, breaking it in the process. He manages to fight off Dwayne and Paul with ease once they intervene. Once David points his gun at him, Vlad tries to grab for it but David and shoots him and causes him to fall to the ground, much to their horror. They attempt to flee, but David takes Vlad’s purse full of money and convinces them to start a new life with it. Once the Lost Boys use their money to dine in at a fancy hotel, they are shocked and horrified to find Vlad dining in there, alive and well. They attempt to take the check and leave, but before they can, Vlad has the waiter give David a folded napkin with the bullets he shot him with inside. As the boys ride on their horse after leaving the hotel, Vlad follows them and kidnaps Jasper and Dwayne-riding on the latter’s horse to chase the remaining boys down. David and Marco realize that Paul is also missing. Vlad flies after them and kidnaps Marco as well. As David is shooting at Vlad, he and his horse fall of a cliff and into the ocean. The horse dies while David somehow survives his fall swims to shore. He wakes up the next morning and runs back to the hotel. David discovers his friends rented a room the night prior, but Vlad was nowhere to be found. Once David opens the blinds, they demand he shut them as they are exposed to the sunlight. As he confronts him, they recall no memory of the incident. Jasper and Dwayne woke up in a tree and found Marco and Paul. Marco finds that his ring is gone and his hand is healed. The boys also find a note from Vlad himself, asking that they transport some crates carrying his belongings form the ship to the hotel-offering them a large payment in return and telling them he’ll see them at the docks the following night. The following day, two European bus boys from the hotel, Viktor and Radu, find a dead chambermaid in the wine cellar. They immediately suspect “Noseferatu” once they examine the bite marks on her neck. Realizing that telling the management will prove no good, they decide to take action themselves. Once the boys receive the crates on board the ship, they find nothing but dirt and gold inside. They decide they’ll just steal it for themselves, but are threatened by Lomax and his gang to leave the area. Vlad arrives and kills Lomax, as well as some other members his gang after they fight the boys. The remaining thugs fight the Lost Boys but are killed by Marco and Paul, who are revealed to be vampires. They find the rest of the gang members impaled on the masts. Vlad properly introduces himself the boys, regarding them as his “friends”-revealing himself as Vlad the Impaler. The vampire king then requests that the boys introduce him to America, to which they agree. They take his crates and arrive in town, Vlad insists that they buy the hotel, much to their confusion. They take his crates to the hotel, Vlad cashes his coins in chips and puts them all on a roulette table and hypnotizes the croupier as well as the other gamblers into believing they’ve won a ton of money from their gamble. However, Vlad does not receive his winnings and complains to the hotel owner. When the owner, admits he has no cash at hand to pay, Vlad demands the hotel. He initially refuses, but decides to do so under the pressure of his reputation being ruined in front of the guests. Once Viktor and Radu get word of new owners, they immediately recognize Vlad from a vampire book they brought. They then set a table for Vlad and the boys. David asks Vlad why he’s doing this for them after all that’s happened between them, to which Vlad responds by promising them immortality. He then offers them all a wine bottle of blood that is passed around the table as they drink it. However David spits it out, discovering it to be blood. Disgusted, David angrily takes the boys and leaves, but not before Vlad tells them to meet him at the light house the next night. Afterwards, a Robert Barron takes a Casino girl on a carriage. As they are riding, both of them, as well as the coachman, are killed by Vlad. Viktor and Radu try to warn David of Vlad once they show him a picture of the vampire int heir book, but he just angrily tells them to get back to work. However, the boys later discover that Vlad has in fact transformed them once Marco and Paul burn in the sunlight. They meet Vlad at the lighthouse the following night. David demands that he help Marco and Paul who are in severe pain from the burning, so Vlad has them drink from his wrists once he slits them, causing them to heal. Once Vlad tells them they must learn to kill, David hits him with a crowbar, knocking him down the staircase. David tries to get the other boys to leave, but they refuse. However David pushes them into doing so. They barely make it to the train to Frisco alive after being burnt from the sun as it comes up. They boys are growing hungry and attempt to drink from David. But he jumps onto the rear balcony of the train car to escape them-into a military transport car. As David’s vampire friends attack him and the 25 marines on board, Vlad arrives and assists the boys in killing all of the marines. David is shot fatally in the process, but Vlad transforms him, healing the boy. They later kill a photographer who takes a picture of them. Once they arrive back at the hotel, Vlad makes it clear to the boys that he has only sired them to make them his servants. Should they disobey them, he will kill them. He explains that his purpose in coming to America has been to use the coast of San Francisco to populate the country with an army of vampires. David is unphased by his plan as this won’t leave them with anyone to feed on and rejects his master, despite his threats. Davis leaves but meets with his girlfriend, Anastasia Rostov, who has gone back to San Francisco to be with David. However David tells her they can’t be together. She kisses him and David cannot resists his bloodlust and nearly kills her, but pushes her way to save the woman. Confused, she runs away crying but is bitten in the neck by Vlad, much to David’s horror. Vlad tells Davis he has given Anastasia to be his mate. Once Vlad reveals to Anastasia what she will become, she jumps of a cliff and onto some wooden pylons on a broken pier, killing herself. Enraged at his love’s death, David goes back to the hotel and fights Vlad. However, an earthquake happens and the sunlight bursts through the building, killing Jasper and burning Vlad. David and Vlad end up under the hotel and Vlad attempts to kill him with a wooden stake, deeming him too much trouble. However, David manages to impale the King onto a broken pipe. However, Vlad is able to survive, claiming it has to be a wooden stake in order to kill him. Fortunately for David, the earth quake causes the pipe the skew and lift Vlad into the sunlight. David pushes the pipe, along with Vlad, further into the light, disintegrating his entire body. Max later arrives, and reveals himself to be the head vampire, as well as Vlad’s older brother, who is unpleased with his actions. He then tells the boys he will take over as their new leader. Navigation Category:Cancelled Project Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vampires Category:Damned Souls Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Master of the Hero Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Stalkers Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Fictionalized Category:Siblings Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Posthumous Category:Misanthropes Category:Monster Master